not expected
by werewolfvsvampirelover
Summary: When the doucans go on a family vacation, they thought there new selection was going to be a peaceful place. But instead once they meet the mbav gang. There in for a shock.


**Me:** **hey this is the story Not Expected. Well the title says it all.**

**Benny: are you sure about that? *puts his hand on his chin***

**Me: yes. Didn't you pay attention to the summary**

**Benny: no, not really.**

**Ethan: Benny you are so campilcated**

**Me: ya. Wow that sounded lame. **

**All but me: ya**

**Me: Shut up. Anyway Rory do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Benny: aawww why does Rory get to say the disclaimer and I can't say…**

**Ethan and Sarah: don't even say it. *shooting death glares at Benny***

**Benny: if looks could kill I would probably be dead right now**

**Me: anyway Erica you just do the disclaimer**

**Erica: k. nessmbav257 does not own mbav or good luck charlie. If she did Ethan andSarah, and Me and Benny would probably be together already making out.**

**Me: hey! Well lets get on to the story *storms off ***

* * *

*in the kitchen*

Teddy POV

All of the doucans were in the kitchen. But the doucan kids were sitting at tthe table. Gabe, PJ, and I were eating. Charlie was coloring and Toby was in his crib. Dad was at the counter drinking his coffee.

Suddenly mom says "kids listen up, we have a surprise for you"." Were not going on vacation?" Asks PJ excitedly. "No we are going on vacation, just somewhere different ." Says mom. "There's always more." Says Gabe. "Where at?" I ask. "Canada" says mom and dad. "Canada!" Gabe, PJ and I yell. "Why Canada and Where in Canada" asks Gabe.

"White Chapel, Canada". Says dad. "Why and when?" Asks Gabe. "What do you mean why?" Mom questions. "Why Canada?" PJ asks. "Because your father and I looked it up and it looked like a cool place to visit ." "When?" I ask. "In two days we are leaving." Dad says. "What!" We yell. Wow things just got complicated I thought. "How long are we staying" I ask. "About two in a half weeks" says father. O joy I thought sarcasticly. This is going to be the longest two in a half weeks of my life.

* * *

*in Teddy's room*

Teddy POV

I was on my laptop when Ivy came in my room. I was looking up White Chapel, Canada. "So I heard about the vacation." Says Ivy. "Yep " I reply. "Where in Canada and what are you doing." "Apperently White Chapel, and looking at White Chapel. "Wow Canada is far" replys Ivy. "Ya especially White Chapel, look I looked at the plane tickets there and there are flights to White Chapel once every two weeks." I said showing Ivy my laptop.

"It says here White Chapel is a small little town with alot of things happening there. Rumors have it there are supernatural creatures lurking around. The other half of this small town think it is quiet peaceful. Better watch your back when you are here in White Chapel. Anything can happen. Beware." Ivy reads of my computer.

" Teddy did you read about White Chapel!" Gabe and PJ said bursting into my room. "Yes." I reply. "Seems like a crazy town, well good luck guys." Says Ivy. "Bye Teddy, hope you have fun." Ivy says sarcasticly hugging me. "O I will," I reply sarcasticly to her. "Bye Ivy" we all say. "Bye" she replys.

"White Chapel seems like a creepy town." Says Gabe. "Ya, why would mom and dad pick White Chapel?" Questions PJ. "Because it's really cheap" I say as I look at the plane tickets. And when I mean cheap, it's cheap. "That sounds like mom and dad" says Gabe. "Ya but I have a feeling mom and dad didn't look at what the town is about" says Pj.

Both PJ and Gabe come sit next to me. Gabe on my left and Pj on my right. Both looking at my laptop.

"Maybe they didn't look at the text, just the pictures." I say, as I clicked on a picture. The picture looked kinda pretty but looked cloudy outside. Then we started looking at the pictures. Most of the pictures were cloudy, foggy and dark. "Hey, what's that?" PJ says pointing at a picture sounding frightened.

PJ was pointing at the corner of the picture. Gabe and I leaned in to see the picture better. After Gabe and I saw it we almost let out a scream. It was a shadow. There was a long black cloak on it. It looked like a ghost with a sword in its hands. The blade pointing down. It's hands were in prayer mode. But it looked so evil. "I think that thing is evil." Said Gabe. PJ and I murmered in agreement.

Amy's POV

"Mom!" Three out of my kids yelled. "Yes." I asked. "Why did you pick White Chapel!" The three of the asked in unision. "We picked this town because it looked interesting and it was really cheap." I murmered the last part. "Mom this town looks pretty creepy." Said Teddy. "What would make you think that that town is creepy." I asked. "Look at what PJ found in one of its pictures." Said Teddy as she handed me her laptop. I noticed nothing was wrong with it. "Nothings there" I said. "Look at the bottom left corner" said Teddy. So I looked there. But there was nothing there still. "Kids there's nothing there." " but that's impossible." said Teddy. "Kids you probably just imagined it."" No, we saw it, it was there just barely a minute ago!" Yelled Teddy frightened. "Ya, and we saw it to!" Yelled the boys. So Teddy took her laptop back. "But that's impossible." She mumured. "Kids this town is going to be fun and safe. Ok." "Ok." They agreed. But they still looked uneasy. "Hey, listen there is nothing to be afraid of. We are going to have a good time." I explained to them. "Alright" they agreed. "Good, now let's get to packing."

Teddy POV

When we looked at the photo again it was there. But this team it was a close up and there is what looked like bloody letters. It said "Beware." "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." We all screamed. "Kids theres nothing there." Said mom. So we looked back down again and she was right. It was gone. "Ugh, we probably just imagined it." "Ya" they replied. "But how can we have the same imganination." Asked Gabe. He had a point. "I don't know was my reply."

*In White Chapel*

Ethan's POV *In Ethan's room*

Wow so many things have happened this past week. One: Sarah, Benny, and I tried to defeat Stern and ended up suceeding. Kinda. Two: we teamed up with Jesse to try and defeat Stern. Three: i'm a vampire. Not a fledgling but a vampire. I'll tell you that story later. Ever since we defeated Stern my mind kept wondering back to mine and Jane's real parents. The thing is Jane doesn't know that she is adopted. I don't want her to know right now that she is adopted. My real parents were in jail when my mom was pregnant. She had to give birth in jail. The reason they were in jail was because father abused me and my mom didn't try to stop it and told me I was bad and hurt me along with father. I'm glad child help knew where I lived and that Jane was my sister. I don't want her to know what happened to me or are parents and I tend to keep it that way. But one day she has to know, just not today. My friends don't even know, but I don't want them to know just yet. I'm just afraid they will look at me different

Every 7 months child help comes over to see if Jane and I are alright. Jane doesn't know they are here for her to. Jane just think that they are are adoptive parents friends.

"Huh" i sighed. Suddenly there was a knock on my window. Which made jump out of thoughts. So I turned around and saw my dream girl. Sarah and I still talk alot, we just don't talk about the date. I need to tell her how I feel. I just don't know why I am so afraid. Becoming a vampire gave me alot of confidence, some of ny fears stayed, that I will tell you about later, and asking Sarah out. "Hey Ethan." Sarah said cheerfully. "Hey" I repled heading to my window. "Come on in" I said stepping away from the window. So she flew into my room. "Hey does your mom still want me to babysit this week" she said while hugging me. "Ya, why did you have plans." I asked worriedly. "No, just curious." We finally broke from our hug. "What were you doing before I got here." Just thinking." "About what?" She asked. Then she noticed I had something around my neck. So she pulled my chain out of my shirt. She gasped. "It's so pretty, who gave this to you." "My mother." I replied. There was a charm on my necklace. It was a symbol to always be protected. "O" was her reply. Suddenly there was a knock at my door which made Sarah and I gasp in surpirse.

Sarah barely had any time to get out of the window to reveal…

Jane. It was just my little sister Jane. So Sarah and I let out a breath of relief that I didn't even know we were holding. "Hi Sarah. What are you doing here?" Jane questioned.

"Just came to see how your brother is doing." "Why?" "You didn't tell her huh." Sarah asked me. "No." I replied. "Tell me what?" Jane asked. I said "c'mere Jane." So she came and sat on my lap. "Well um I-I'm a vampire " I mumbled. "What?" "I'm a vampire." I mumbled again. "Your a what?" "Vampire." When I said this her eyes widened in surprise. It took a few moments for that to sink in before she jumpped off my lap and started dancing. "I knew something was up with you." Sarah started giggling after seeing Jane dance. After a moment we all started laughing. After 3 minutes of laughing we started calming down our laughter. Then I noticed Jane started rubbing her eyes. "You tired?" I asked. She nodded her head and motioned me to pick her up. So I did, then as soon as she was in my arms she fell asleep. "I'll be right back." I told Sarah as left to go to Jane's room. "Good night Jane" I said as I kissed her forehead. Then I headed back to my room. "That was really sweet." Sarah said as she went and sat down on my bed. "What was" I asked her as I sat down beside her. "What you did with Jane." I made my mouth into an O shape. So we just talked for the rest of the night before she had to leave at dawn, so she didn't get into trouble. "Bye Ethan, see you in a couple hours." She said while hugging me. "Bye Sare."

*at the airport*

Teddy POV

Today is the day of the vacation. "Hey sweetie, you ok, you look nervous?" Mother questioned. "Perfect." Was my reply. I wasn't the only one who was nervous. PJ and Gabe were also nervous. "C'mon kids it will perfectly fine and safe." Mother said.

*in the cab*

Same POV

I had the window seat so I had a good view of the place. It was a beautiful place but it was also dark, well cloudy. But my mind just kept wondering back to that picture. What if it was what it said was real. I was terrified. I don't even want to know if it was real. "You know this place actually looks safe and calm. I think we are going to have a good time." Said my little brother Gabe. "Ya your probably right, Gabe. Said my older brother PJ. "See kids I told you it was going to be fine." As mom said that the cab broke down. "Well not everything." Said mom. Then I sighed and turned my attention back to the window. I noticed 3 kids were walking walking that looked about my age. It looked like the cab driver knew them to. "Would guys please get out of the car real quick?" Asked the cab driver nicely. "Sure" was our reply. So we got out of the cab and so did the cab driver. "Hey Ethan, hey Sarah, hey Benny!" As the driver said that they stopped walking and turned around. The first thing I noticed that one of the boys looked kinda cute. He had choclate brown eyes, nice framed face, black hair with some of a wave in his hair, and he looked strong and smart. But it looked like he was hooked with thatcgirl nest to him. She was kinda shorter than him, had a carmel skin tone, brown eyes, and brown hair. The other dude was taller than the both of them, wind blown brown hair and green eyes. After they saw who the cab driver was they froze. They looked like they just saw a ghost. After a few moments they started walking over here. O my gosh. When they stared walking over here that guy looked even cuter. "Wow, a cab driver stern." Said the hot one. "Is that the best you can do." Said the girl. By that time my whole family started watching the scene before us. "Well that's funny. After you sealed my gift I needed to collect some money and this job will do it." Said the cab driver. Wait did he just say gift? What gift is he talking about? Is it like a power something? Something is tellling me it is a power. "What kind of gift are you talking about. And how did they seal it?" My mom said pointing to the kids. The guy named Stern (our cab driver) was about to answer when my phone went off.

Everyone stared at me like "really" look. Except the three teenagers. They actually looked relieved. "What?" I questioned. "Nevermind." They all mumured. When I looked at my phone I noticed it was Spencer. We haven't texted in awhile since the break up. I missed him so much. When I looked up from my phone I noticed the three teenagers were sending death glares at Stern and he was sending glares to them to. Man if looks could kill.

"This ends now." Said Stern. "You guys might want to run or get away from us." Said the hot one. Suddenly Stern through a fireball he conjured up and barely missed the three teens. "Ahhh" screamed all of us doucans. We doucans were so scared we were frozen to our spot. Then I saw two of the three teens hiss at Stern with really creepy fangs. Then relization hit they were vampires. "Aahhhhhhhhhh!" We screamed out of terror. Well except the kids and Stern. That tall dude, one said some language I couldn't understand and he was pointing at us. Before I knew it we were all trapped in a cage. Except Benny, Ethan, Sarah and Stern. Well I think that was there names, because Stern said there names. But I didn't know which was which. Except Sarah and Stern.

3rd POV

What Teddy didn't know was that Teddy acceppted a call with Spencer when she didn't know it. Know one heard on the phone that Spencer was listening to Teddy and the doucans screaming and hearing fighting in the backround. What he was more focused on was Teddy. Was she right? Is she safe? All these thoughts were buzzing around in his head. He wanted to know if Teddy was alright. So he kept trying to yell if she was alright. But then the line ended. He tried to find the location Teddy was at. But the sad part was the location was blocked. But he wouldn't give up. He was determined to find where Teddy is and see if she was alright.

* * *

**Me: hey so how was it. Good, bad, terrible. Plz review. It's what will make me continue this story. By the way if you have any ideas** i'm all **ears.**

**Benny: hey how come** I **don't get mentioned alot in this chapter?**

**Me: shut-up Benny at least** I **put you in this story.**

**Ethan and Sarah: haha you got told.**

**Benny: still saying stuff in unison. Nice *smirks at Ethan and Sarah***

**Ethan&Sarah: shut up you**

**Me: ok guys enough and anways**

**All: bye plz R&R. C u soon.**


End file.
